


when i was kissing on my baby

by tastetheocean



Series: of all these friends and lovers (the omegaverse) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Michael, Oral Sex, Rimming, ashton has a bad day and michael helps him feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastetheocean/pseuds/tastetheocean
Summary: “Ash, we’re not done talking, yet.”“Yes, we are,” Ashton replies, his lips capturing Michael’s once more. “You were trying to make me feel better, and now I feel better.” Another kiss. “And I’ll feel evenmorebetter when I knot you in a little bit. We haven’t fucked indays, Kitten.”Michael’s cheeks flame at Ashton’s bluntness, but he can’t deny that his alpha’s got a point. Between Ashton’s new job, Michael’s own work and his new video game, they’ve both been too tired or preoccupied to have sex for the better part of a week, and it’s incredibly uncharacteristic of them. A little release could certainly do them some good. Michael’s cock twitches at the idea, and he almost gives in right then.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: of all these friends and lovers (the omegaverse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	when i was kissing on my baby

**Author's Note:**

> here is another installment of my omegaverse series! i am a _criminally_ slow writer so i'm honestly surprised to be posting again so soon, but also very excited, of course! i can't believe i already got some kudos on my first story, and thank you so so much to the lovely person who commented, you really encouraged me to keep writing this!
> 
> i have so many ideas for this verse but i'm not sure what story i want to post next. i'm torn between introducing calum and luke, and taking a look at the beginning of michael and ashton's relationship. lmk which one you're more keen on!
> 
> i'm also working on a couple longer/chaptered fics that are not a/b/o, but it'll be a little while until those are ready to post.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (title from work song by hozier)

Michael hears the front door slam as Ashton comes home from work, but he doesn’t tear his focus away from the TV, thumbs flying across the controller as he tries to fight his way out of an ambush for the fourth time in a row. Even as Ashton walks over to the couch with a sigh and bends to press a lingering kiss to the top of his head, Michael barely greets him with a hum. It’s only when Ashton retreats toward their bedroom, leaving behind the bitter scent of coffee and burnt wood, that Michael finally realizes something’s off. His alpha hardly ever stops after just one kiss.

Michael pauses his game and scurries over the couch and down the hall after Ashton. 

The alpha’s button-down lies crumpled on the hallway floor, but he seems to have given up on changing halfway through, because Michael finds him sitting on the edge of their bed with his pants around his thighs and his head in his hands.

And, it’s not the _worst_ Michael’s seen Ashton look. The tired eyes and tight shoulders are no stranger to the alpha, but Michael thought things were going rather well lately, and Ashton had looked fine this morning. He thinks. Michael’s been so engrossed in the new game Ashton had bought him a few days ago, that - he’s only just realizing, with a twinge of guilt - he hasn’t actually paid much attention to the alpha himself.

Michael’s heart sinks as he watches Ashton rub tiredly at his eyes with another heavy sigh. He takes a tentative step forward, knowing that if he pushes too fast or too hard Ashton will refuse open up. The headstrong alpha still likes to pretend he doesn’t need help, sometimes - not even from the very person who’d helped pull him up from rock bottom. 

Ashton looks up at the movement, face blank but arms automatically reaching out for his omega. Michael goes to him, sliding his hands over Ashton’s shoulders as he climbs into his lap. Ashton’s grip on his hips lacks its usual soothing quality, and when Michael tugs at the curls at the nape of his neck, he refuses to meet his eyes.

“Ash?” Michael asks softly after a moment of gently caressing along the alpha’s tense jaw. “What’s wrong?”

Ashton closes his eyes, then, and tilts his head against Michael’s shoulder.

“Just a long day, baby,” Ashton breathes. “Long week.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Michael pries carefully, counting it as a win when Ashton doesn’t immediately say no.

“There’s nothing to talk about, really,” Ashton says after a pause. “Nothing happened that can’t be fixed, it’s just…”

Michael sits patiently, combing his fingers through his alpha’s honey curls as he waits for him to continue. This is always the most precarious moment when trying to get Ashton to share his own troubles. Despite all their years together, the alpha still worries about burdening Michael with his problems, and this moment is his last chance to take it all back with a shake of the head and a reassuring smile.

Several minutes pass, and Michael’s certain that Ashton’s decided to take the easy route, when the alpha suddenly starts speaking again.

“I just feel so fucking useless, sometimes,” he confesses, the quiet words even more muffled due to him speaking into Michael’s shirt. “I did everything fucking wrong this week. _Everything_ . I tried and I tried, and I worked my ass off, and it still wasn’t enough. I know I’m still fairly new, but it feels like I haven’t learned _anything_ yet. I don’t know what’s fucking wrong with me _._ ”

Michael has to fight the urge to immediately shut down Ashton’s train of thought before it completely derails. It’s hard to listen to the things his alpha thinks about himself - thoughts, sometimes, so horrible and untrue they make Michael cry - but he’s learned that the only way to pull Ashton out of a dark place is go in there with him, first.

“And then I come home to you, to what I _know_ , and I _still_ fuck up. You texted me five times today to buy cereal and I still didn’t remember until I walked through the door. I’m supposed to be your alpha, the one who looks after you, but now I can’t even take my fucking jeans off without having a breakdown and I’m so fucking _pathetic_ ,” Ashton sniffs, and _that’s_ Michael’s cue to step in, because now Ashton’s just grasping at any shred of self-doubt he’s ever had and he’s about to spiral, fast.

“Ash, don’t worry about the cereal, it’s okay,” Michael reassures, even though that’s clearly not what Ashton’s actually upset about. “You were distracted, you had a tough day at work. I’m so lucky to have an alpha that works so hard, and cares so much about what he does.”

“But I forgot about you,” Ashton mumbles, though he sounds a little less convinced than a moment ago.

“You didn’t forget about me, love. I’m not a text, or a box of Froot Loops.” Michael slides a hand from Ashton’s hair to his neck, knowing exactly where the scar of his bond mark is without having to look. He traces over it delicately, feeling Ashton shiver slightly under his touch. “You could never forget about me. We made sure of that.”

Ashton’s shaky breaths tickle Michael’s neck where he’s nuzzled into it. Michael’s mind flashes back to a time when they were still new to each other, a time when Ashton would have outright refused to appear so vulnerable in front of his omega. His heart soars with love as he thinks of how far they’ve come.

“As for work, I’m willing to bet you didn’t make half as many mistakes as you say you did. I know how your brain likes to catastrophize.” Michael does know, because it’s exactly how his brain works when he’s upset, too, and Ashton’s always the one to remind him of it then. “And the mistakes you did make? That _is_ learning. I bet you made less mistakes this week than last week. And less mistakes last week than the one before that. And I know that you love this new job, and the people you work with, and so I think your brain’s just trying to trick you into thinking you’ve been there longer than you have, and that you should know more than you do.”

There’s another pause and a few more sniffles from Ashton, and then a quiet, “You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. Ash, you are so endlessly determined and resourceful, I know you’ll be kicking this job’s ass in no time.” Michael ducks to give his alpha a kiss on the cheek, but Ashton tilts his head up to meet the omega’s lips with his own. Michael indulges him for a moment before pulling away.

“You’re snotty,” he can’t help but giggle. Ashton frowns, and makes a show of wiping his teary eyes and then his runny nose on the shoulder of Michael’s t-shirt. 

“Ew, that’s disgusting, Ash!” Michael giggles harder. Ashton smiles, too, though it’s still a little reserved. 

“Whoops, looks like this’ll need to go in the wash,” he says, already lifting the bottom of Michael’s shirt. Michael rolls his eyes fondly, but he’s happy to be rid of the snotty article anyways, and lets Ashton pull it (carefully) over his head and toss it across the room in the general direction of the laundry hamper.

Ashton presses their lips together again, and Michael hums into the kiss, tangling his fingers in his alpha’s curls. Ashton rubs his hands up and down Michael’s back once before wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist and tugging him closer. It takes everything in Michael to break away when Ashton’s tongue strokes against his own, but he does.

“Ash, we’re not done talking, yet.”

“Yes, we are,” Ashton replies, his lips capturing Michael’s once more. “You were trying to make me feel better, and now I feel better.” Another kiss. “And I’ll feel even _more_ better when I knot you in a little bit. We haven’t fucked in _days_ , Kitten.”

Michael’s cheeks flame at Ashton’s bluntness, but he can’t deny that his alpha’s got a point. Between Ashton’s new job, Michael’s own work and his new video game, they’ve both been too tired or preoccupied to have sex for the better part of a week, and it’s incredibly uncharacteristic of them. A little release could certainly do them some good. Michael’s cock twitches at the idea, and he almost gives in right then.

“You can’t always use sex to avoid talking about your emotions,” he says instead.

“Sure I can,” Ashton grins. “I’m pretty damn good at it, aren’t I?”

Michael doesn’t ask, “which one?”, even though Ashton’s mischievous smirk is practically begging him to, because he’s not _that_ easy, not even for his alpha.

 _“Ashton,”_ he implores, cradling Ashton’s face in his small hands. For all his attempts at lightheartedness, Ashton’s eyes are still red when he meets Michael’s gaze. “I just need to know that _you_ know you’re not pathetic. That you’re allowed to be wrong, or emotional, or whatever, and that it doesn’t make you weak.”

Ashton takes a deep breath. “I know… I know I’m not…” he tries, before closing his eyes. “I know I’m not pathetic. I know. I just- you know I like to be in control, and when I’m not, when I’m out of my depth, or I’m distracted and I forget shit, I feel like...like I have nothing to offer, nothing to give. I just want to give, Michael. Everything. To you. I just want to take care of my omega.”

And Michael can’t help but kiss him for that.

“Ash, I _love_ when you take care of me, but you know I don’t always need it. What I do need is an alpha who’s honest, and brave. What I need is an alpha who trusts _me_ to take care of _him_ , when _he_ needs it.”

Michael kisses Ashton again, deeper this time. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, baby,” Ashton replies, but he doesn’t seem to be catching Michael’s drift. 

Michael, reaching between them and cupping Ashton’s cock through his underwear - his jeans having been stuck halfway down his thighs this whole time - brushes his lips against Ashton’s ear and repeats, “Do you trust me, Daddy?”

 _“Kitten,”_ Ashton sighs, and Michael can feel the last bits of tension leaving the alpha’s body as he leans heavier against his omega.

“Let me take care of you,” Michael whispers, kissing the soft skin just below Ashton’s ear before moving his lips down his neck.

“What happened to not using sex to avoid talking?” Ashton asks, though he sounds much more invested in the way his omega’s started sucking a hickey just below his Adam’s apple.

“You were right.” Michael slides off Ashton’s lap and kneels on the floor in front of the bed. He drags Ashton’s jeans down his legs, and the alpha doesn’t hesitate to raise his hips to shimmy out of his boxers, too. “We talked enough.”

Michael strokes his hands along Ashton’s muscular thighs, his mouth watering at the sight of his alpha’s cock hardening right in front of him. He takes a moment just to admire, because it’s not often that Ashton lets him take control like this.

“Kitten, please.” Ashton sounds impatient above him. “I know I’m a vision, but- _oh fuck._ ”

Michael presses an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Ashton’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head with a satisfied hum. He sucks lightly, teasing his tongue along the slit, and gazes up at his alpha with wide eyes. Ashton looks like he’s struggling to decide between closing his own eyes or watching Michael suckle on his tip, his hands clutching the sheets on either side of him.

“Your mouth always feels so good, baby,” Ashton praises. “Know just how to make your alpha feel better, don’t you?”

Michael nods around Ashton’s cock, then sinks lower until the head hits the back of his throat. He swallows a couple times, relishing in the noises Ashton makes above him, before pulling off all the way to catch his breath. He can feel his hole starting to leak slick, and he quickly tugs his own sweatpants off, though he’s not planning on letting Ashton fuck him quite yet. 

“You’re already soaking wet, aren’t you, Kitten?” Ashton teases, as if his own dick hadn’t just gone from flaccid to rock hard in less than ten seconds at the sight of his omega on his knees. Michael takes said dick back into his mouth with another hum in lieu of a reply. “God, I can fucking smell you. Let Daddy have a taste, yeah?”

Head still bobbing in Ashton’s lap, Michael reaches behind him and runs two fingers over his hole. Despite the slick practically pouring out of it, the muscle is still tight from days of disuse, but Michael knows his alpha will be more than happy to take the time to open him back up. First, though, Michael needs to take his time with Ashton. He coats his fingers in as much slick as he can, before reaching back up and holding them in front of Ashton’s face.

Ashton leans forward and takes Michael’s fingers in his mouth without letting go of the sheets. He moans at his omega’s taste, sucking on his digits with the same fervour that Michael sucks at his cock. 

Michael only indulges him for a few moments before pulling his hand away. Lips never leaving Ashton’s cock, his little palms gently nudge at his alpha’s stomach, asking him to lie back. Ashton goes willingly, but when he props himself up on his elbows and continues to watch Michael - now with a slightly puzzled look - Michael knows he was expecting the omega to climb back up onto the bed with him.

“Gonna ride me, Kitten?”

Michael pulls off of Ashton with a ‘pop’, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the tip until Ashton takes a shaky breath and his cock jumps, severing the connection.

“In a bit, Daddy,” Michael replies coyly, eyes flitting up to catch Ashton’s increased look of confusion before going back to staring hungrily at his alpha’s crotch. “I want to take care of you, first.”

Gingerly, he picks up Ashton’s thick cock, the tips of his fingers and thumb barely touching when Michael wraps his hand around it. He gives it a few tugs, then places sweet kisses down the shaft, and feels Ashton relax under him.

The thing is, Michael _really_ wants to try something. They’ve talked about it before, with Ashton saying he’s wary but open to it, but the chance and the mood to give it a go have never really lined up. Now, though, with his alpha in need of a good release - and fairly compliant beneath him - Michael thinks it’s the perfect time to try.

He spends a moment mouthing at Ashton’s uninflated knot before moving lower and gently sucking on his balls. Ashton moans loudly, collapsing back on the bed. His legs start to lift as he arches his back, and Michael takes the opportunity to slide his hands under the alpha’s thighs and push them further up, just as Ashton’s done to him countless times before.

“Wh- _Holy shit, baby,”_ Ashton gasps as Michael licks a stripe along his perineum. He looks up to gage Ashton’s reaction. The alpha’s pupils are blown wide with arousal, hands already hooking under his knees to hold his legs apart and chest heaving in anticipation. “Fuck, Kitten, do that again, felt so fucking good. _Jesus Christ.”_

Michael can’t help but grin as he gives another long lick over the delicate skin between Ashton’s legs. The omega hadn’t been certain this would feel as good for an alpha as it does for him, but going by the sounds Ashton’s making, it definitely does. Encouraged, Michael tries one more thing.

He traces the tip of his tongue down Ashton’s perineum once more, but he doesn’t stop there, moving even lower to circle his alpha’s clenched hole. 

Ashton _yelps_. Michael feels a large hand grasp his hair, but instead of pulling him off, Ashton holds his head in place. When Michael lies his tongue flat against his hole, Ashton grinds down onto it, only lasting a few seconds before his body seizes and he cums with another shout.

Michael laps at his alpha’s hole until he’s pulled away by his hair. The only downside to eating Ashton out, he decides, is that he doesn’t get to actually see him cum. The swell of pride he feels as he takes in the sight of his alpha, though - stretched out on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other still held under his knee, panting heavily and fucked out from Michael’s tongue alone - is more than enough compensation. Michael briefly wonders if this is how Ashton feels whenever he makes Michael cum like this. 

He rests his head on Ashton’s thigh and absently trails his fingers along the other that’s held in the alpha’s grip. His knot, having nothing to latch onto, starts to recede immediately, and Michael switches his gaze between that and the unsteady rise and fall of Ashton’s chest. 

“Did you like it, Daddy?” he asks tentatively, even though he’s fairly certain he knows the answer.

Ashton lets his knee fall back against the bed and reaches down to card a hand through Michael’s hair once more. Michael smiles against his thigh, pressing a quick kiss there before standing up and crawling on top of his alpha.

He hovers on his hands and knees over Ashton, grinning down at him with his bottom lip between his teeth. The alpha’s slightly glazed-over expression is one Michael’s never seen on him before, but he’s smiling back just as wide.

“Yeah, I liked it,” he admits freely, squeezing Michael’s sides. “I liked it a lot. Haven’t cum so fast since the first time we mated, Kitten.”

“I liked it, too,” Michael murmurs. He lowers his hips and slowly drags his neglected cock against his alpha’s, which has already started to grow stiff again. “Liked taking care of you just like you take care of me.”

“You know that’s not the _only_ thing I meant,” Ashton chuckles.

“I know, but I’ve already taken care of you in other ways.” 

The reminder should feel heavy, and there was a time when it might have, but it doesn’t. What had once been a source of embarrassment for Ashton - having his _omega_ be the one to support and provide for _him_ \- is now only a simple fact of the beautiful relationship they’ve built together.

Ashton kisses him so sweetly that Michael almost forgets what they’re in the middle of doing.

“And you’ve done it so well, little omega,” Ashton praises when he pulls away. His hand snakes down between their bodies, nudging Michael’s cock aside to trace over his slick, tight hole. “Now, let Daddy return the favour.”

And who is Michael, to say ‘no’ to an offer like that?


End file.
